


Happy Valentine's day

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy proposes. Like everything he does, it's a little unconventional, but it's still awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's day

Roy Harper was a closet romantic. A lot of people didn’t realize that, which was understandable, given his general appearance and lifestyle and track record with past relationships. Maybe he didn’t even realize it himself, but so it was.

Conventional ideals done in very unconventional ways, especially regarding romance. Yeah, that was Roy Harper alright.

Honestly, if people asked when Jason and Roy began dating, they mostly just looked at each other and shrugged. Neither of them brought it up much, but people were shocked and/or amused upon the realization that the duo had no idea when they had started dating. To be fair, it wasn’t as if there was an official date. There was no proposal for netflix and chill or dinner and a movie with flowers and chocolates and the like. Things just kind of fell into place for them, and that was the way things worked.

But Roy liked romance. He liked teddy bears and cuddling and the absolute shittiest pickup lines imaginable to man. He went about all of the traditional romantic antics, just in a very Roy Harper way.

So, for Valentine’s Day, he wanted to go all-out. The way he did it was, well. Original might be putting it lightly. There were chocolates, even if Roy ate most of them by the time Jason got home from the wild goose chases he had been sending him on all day.

There were also flowers- a whole bouquet of mechanical flora that Roy had constructed from spare bits of metal. They weren’t very realistic looking, but they were damn cool, and they opened and closed, wilting and regrowing, going through so many lives before the eyes.

The crowning achievement, though, as well as the most important piece in Roy’s plan, was a modestly small plain pink stuffed bear, the back of which was now haphazardly restitched after being gutted in a combination of affection and engineering.

Roy was just putting the finishing touches on the table arrangements of metal roses when the door opened forcefully, banging against the adjoining wall, to reveal an exasperated-looking Jason.

He threw his coat off to the side, no doubt landing in the living room where they would later trip over it on the way to the couch, making out in the dark. Or, at least Roy hoped something along those lines would happen later.

Roy grinned, more than slightly nervous, stepping aside from the table as Jason approached.

Jason was tired, he could tell, but smiling. Okay, smiling. Good. Smiling was good, Roy thought, trying to calm down his buzzing mind.

Jason brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and leaned in to kiss Roy. His lips were soft, and Roy noted that he smelled like cologne that he never wore.

“Barbara had me running around all day,” he complained playfully when he pulled away. Roy smiled sheepishly. He had pleaded Barbara to keep Jason far, far away from the warehouse today, and eventually she had been exasperated enough to agree. She had been dragging him along under the pretense of doing something for Dick all day, making him give his opinion of various presents like perfume and watches, even though they had already booked their Valentine’s Day vacation as a present to each other, not that Jason needed to know that. In fact, it was imperative for Roy that he didn’t.

Luckily, he had went along with the plan and didn’t suspect a thing.

He drew back to look at the table, grinning at Roy. “You made these?” He looked incredibly pleased with the simple gesture of the mechanical flowers. Jason wasn’t stereotypically romantic, he just loved to make Roy happy, and he was incredibly easy to please.

Roy smiled, slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, you can touch ‘em. They’re not, like, weaponized or anything.” Jason gently prodded one of the metal petals, making a pleased sound when it whirred softly and closed. “That’s sweet.” Suddenly, he looked incredibly nervous. “Is it bad that I completely forgot today was Valentine’s until Barbara dragged me around today? So your present isn’t nearly this thoughtful.”

Roy was beaming. “Jason, this isn’t your present.” He thrust the bear at Jason like an eager child with and A report card at their parent. “This is. Open it.” Jason gave him a questioning look before just rolling along with it, because hey, Roy did weird things sometimes.

He turned the bear over, the soft pink fur flaking off on his hands in places. He glanced up at Roy, who gave him an enthusiastic nod, before raising an eyebrow and pulling out the seam that Roy had restitched in the bear’s mutilated back.

Jason thrust his hand into the bear and pulled out a small black box. Roy could see a hint of trepidation on his partner’s face, and he wondered if Jason thought it was a ring and didn’t want to marry him after all. Quickly, he tried to quash the thought, but he could taste nervous bile, and he had been roiling in panic all day.

Jason opened the box to reveal a red button. Roy thought he saw a flash of emotion that might have been disappointment wash over Jason’s face for a brief second, but it was gone as quick as it arrived. Roy had rigged the box, making it a detonative device for something, but Jason wasn’t sure what he meant to blow up.

Jason looked up. “Babe. Um. Did you get me a bomb for Valentine’s day?” His tone was half amused, and half, well, concerned.

Roy chuckled. “Kind of. Just trust me.” Jason inhaled. He trusted Roy with his life, more than himself, and he didn’t hesitate once Roy gave an encouraging nod, and he pressed the little red button.

Immediately, the lights went off. Jason made a startled noise that was cut off when he noticed the ceiling was covered in tiny, twinkling star lights. It took him a moment to look past their immediate aesthetic beauty and read the message they spelled.

Marry me? The lights asked, twinkling in anticipation.

Jason looked over at Roy, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with one hand and shifting foot to foot, watching Jay with anticipation. “I just thought…. you know, since…. and now we’d have a proper anniversary, which-”

“Of course,” Jason breathed, cutting off the nervous archer, and his voice cracked slightly. Roy leapt forward, as joyful as a golden retriever puppy and twice as exuberant, tackling Jason and kissing him roughly, sucking bruises into his neck, claiming him.

A few minutes later, Jason had the thought to press the button again. The lights didn’t come back on, though, and he looked at Roy suspiciously. “Did you completely fry our electricity?” he asked, attempting to be serious but failing spectacularly. Roy bit his lower lip, shrugging with one shouler, as the other arm was still fairly entwined with Jason’s.

“Maybe. Kinda. A little. I was figuring, if things went well, we’d have the lights out for most of the night anyway.” He was grinning impishly.

Jason laughed breathily. “You know, we’re practically married anyway, you dork.”

Roy winked playfully. “I can’t wait to deal with your sorry ass for the rest of my life.” His eyebrows suddenly shot up, eyes widening, as he pulled away and hastily felt his pocket. “That reminds me, I didn’t get you an actual ring because that’s expensive and also you’re not really the type or that’s what I thought anyway but I did get you….” he trailed off from his babbling and pulled a ring pop out of his pocket. He held it out, and Jason accepted.

“A ring pop.” Jason laughed and threw it on the table. “That’s cute, but I can think of something else I’d much rather have in my mouth right now,” he said, scooping Roy up, who yelped, before being consented to being carried bridal style, laughing all the way to their room.


End file.
